Demon in the Ninja World
by Demonmiko14
Summary: Naraku has sent Kagome into the Ninja world. There, Minato finds her and takes her back to Kanoha...story better. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little story I came up with while thinking about the fic that I am currently writing. This is a Kagome/Minato pairing and I might continue if people like it. **

_**IMPORTANT**_**!**** (OR IT WONT MAKE SENSE TO YOU) Minato did save Kushina and she does exist but they never got together because she likes someone else and he just doesn't like her that way. She still has Kyuubi in her too. Also I didn't know if Minato was the Hokage at this time so in my story he is.**

**Chapter 1**

"Today Kakashi is a Jonin like me." Minato said. Minato, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi stood in a field on their way to a mission. "I got you a kunai, it's a little heavy and weird but you will get used to it." Minato said handing Kakashi his gift.

"I made you a specialized medical kit. I tweaked it a little so it would be customized for you." Rin said with a blush on her cheeks. Kakashi turned to Obito with his hands out.

"I didn't get you a gift, I must not have been paying attention when Rin said too." Obito mumbled. They started to get into a big debacle about it (they didn't really get into a big debacle in the show) when the sky flashed with blackish purple lightening. They immediately got into defensive stances, ready to fend off whatever the enemy had to throw at them. The lightning formed a circle and inside the circle turned a sickly dark black. Something was falling out of it but it was too high to see. It sounded like it was yelling. As It got closer they saw a girl with raven black hair tied up in a high pony tail. She had on a white shirt with a brown belt on her stomach and forest green skinny jeans. She also had on biker boots and was screaming things and words ladies should not be screaming.

"DAMMIT NARAKU! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW ASS HOLE!? I WILL KILL YOU NOW IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO FUCKIN' DICK!" They were surprised by her mouth, but more surprised by what she did next. She brought out her hands and clapped them together. A huge pink and purple dragon flew around her and into the dark hole and away. The hole flashed pink before disappearing into blue sky once again. As soon as the last speck of black disappeared she hit the ground. A sickening crack sounded throughout the field. They winced before running over to her.

When they got there they saw her laying on her back and the bone in her arm out of her skin and at a terrifying angle. Now that she was on the ground they got a good look at her face. She was beautiful, but broken. She had a purple circle on her forehead and two small black lightning bolt looking lines on her cheek. (Think sesshomaru's mom, but with black.) She also had pointed ears and what looked to be claws.

"Oh my god!" Rin exclaimed turning away ready to hurl. "What do you think that was!? Who was she!?" She asked sounding breathless.

"I don't know but I'm not surprised this is the result from falling so far." Minato said. He bent down to pick her up when he heard her moan.

"How is she still alive?!" Obito said sounding amazed.

"I don't know. She should definitely be dead." Minato said also sounding amazed. Kakashi just stood there with wide eyes.

She groaned again and opened her eyes. They were a deep sapphire blue, bluer than Minato's eyes and that was very blue. Her eyes widened and she sat up. Her back cracked a lot and she winced.

"Ah, that bastard! Throwing me down from as far up as he can get. Geeze what does a girl have to do to get treated with manners?" She said as she stood up stretching. She looked down at her arm and sighed. "Great now my bones popping through my skin. Juuust Great." 'Is this girl sane? She has a bone showing a lot from her arm and she just sighs?! How can she even stand let alone be alive?!' They all were thinking. She seemed to just remember they were there when they saw her get into a defensive stance, her broken arm dangling by her side.

"Relax; we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help." Minato said in a soft voice. She sniffed the air and unclenched her muscles.

"Good because I'm obviously in no condition to fight." She said bitterly and snorted. She started mumbling incoherent things and glaring.

"Rin here is a healer and she can numb the pain in your arm at least until we get back to the village." Minato said forgetting about the mission.

"But what about the mission Minato sensei? The troops are counting on us." Obito said snapping out of his shock.

"Dang it, well we can't just leave her here. She's injured." Minato said deep in thought.

"Well I could come with you. I mean I'm always in for a mission. Not that I know what kind of mission this is but whatever." She said nonchalantly.

"Your bone is through your skin! How can you even suggest that?" Minato said.

"Oh this?" She said picking up her arm with her other hand. "Nah, it's nothin' compared to the other battle wounds I get. Plus this is easy to fix." She said. She put her thumb on the skin below the broken bone and the rest of her fingers on the bone. She then pushed it back in snapping it into place, blood dripping from her arm. She didn't show any signs of pain other than the slight scrunching of her face. The wound had started healing over and completely disappeared.

"What? How did you do that? Without you screaming?" Rin yelled.

"I'm a demon. This is natural for us. Didn't you know that?" Kagome asked confused.

"Demon! What, is that even possible?!" Obito screamed. Kakashi and Minato just had there eyes wide open.

"Yeah. Aren't there other demons here?" She asked starting to freak out a little.

"No, there are no demons here." Minato said. She had a really confused face on then seemed to check us over. Slowly her face turned into one of realization.

"Shit." She said. She turned around and screamed up into the sky. "YOU SENT ME TO ANOTHER WORLD OF ALL PLACES! I HOPE I KILLED YOU, YOU CREEPY SPIDER FUCK!" Kagome yelled. Then she turned around to face us.

"Well it seems I'm not in my right world. A spider Hanayo threw me into a portal to stop me from killing him." She said. "If that's the case then I would like to ask for your help in this new world. I'm Kagome, who are you people?"….

**Okay so I'm finished. If you want more than please review and tell me so. At least five people have to want it. So yeah…..REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo, I'm back. I decided I might as well add another chapter to this story. 8 people have wanted it so I won't make you suffer. ;) Have fun reading and I hope that I did as good as last time.**

**Chapter 2**

They just looked at her trying to comprehend what they just heard.

"A-Ah…..Ummmmm." Minato stuttered out. He then cleared his throat and in a strained voice he said "I am Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves." She gave him a look of confusion.

"Hokage? What's that?" She said but then shook her head. "You know what, that doesn't matter right now. Apparently you guys have some sort of important mission going on here, so if you let me help you then you can take me to your village and explain to me where I am." She said. Minato thought about this. He really would have never just let some random person join up on this mission, especially since they were in the middle of the war, but she looked like someone he could trust. It was weird, he never really had this feeling and also in the back of his mind he felt like she should be near him. This would also be a good chance to test her skills and see if she could become a great ally to the leaf village. Or at least until she found a way back to her world…that was another thing. You know what? It didn't really matter right now, now his men were fighting off the enemies and are in dear need of his help he would just take the risk…

"Alright you may join the mission." He turned to Kakashi. "You guys go do your part and I will explain to Kagome what we need to do. Go!" He said. They immediately flew off. He turned back to Kagome. "We will need to run and at a quick pace. I will explain on the way."

"Alright, go as fast as you like I can keep up." She said with a shrug. He flew off at his top speed. "Wow, he's pretty fast for a human." She muttered. Smirking she zoomed after him easily catching up. He was shocked to see she had caught up to him, the yellow flash, at his top speed. But then he remembered that she said she was a demon so he thought maybe it was natural.

Because they were going at a fast pace they made it to the front lines before he had the chance to explain anything to her. They flashed into the pits that the men were ducking in.

"Sir! The enemies have pushed us back, we may be in trouble." One of the men said. Said man looked over and saw Kagome. He was shocked at her appearance. "Who is this Captain?" He asked.

"That's not important right now, but she is an ally." He turned to Kagome and saw her looking at the enemies that were making haste towards them.

"Why don't you let me handle them? Is everyone out there right now an enemy?" She asked.

"No some of our men are holding the forces back." He said. She turned to look at him with hard eyes.

"Call them back, because once I go out, everyone out there will die. Tell me when they have all arrived." She said in a commanding voice. He was shocked to see that the seemingly laid back carefree demon girl looked like a real General right now.

"H-Hai, MEN RETREAT TO THE DITCH!" He yelled. (A/N: I'm going to call it a ditch because I can't think of the name for it right now. It's at the tip of my tongue but I can't think of it! It's driving me nuts!) The man they were talking to before looked at him in shock. He would just listen to this girl? She must be some ally.

The remaining men out of the field came back to the trenches. He turned to her.

"They are all here." He said. She slowly smiled. A sword appeared out of nowhere in her hands as she slowly slid it out of its sheathe. It made a nice ringing noise and the blade glinted in the sunlight. (A/N: You may imagine what the sword looks like because I really don't care.) She stood up and jumped out of the trench landing lightly on her feet.

"Oi." She called out. The enemies looked at her. "You will be sorry for going against my allies." She smiled a creepy smile and slid into a fighting stance. The enemies also tensed.

With a flash of black every single enemy was dead. Some with limbs cut of and writhing on the ground, and some with their heads gone.

Minato and his army staggered back in shock. Not only did she just kill almost an entire army herself, but she did it in a single flash and she wasn't even out of breath! Not even the Hokage put together could compare to this girl. If she just did that, then she would have no problem taking out any of them. They looked to her to see her sword sticking in the middle of some guy's chest. She slid out of her stance and lifted the sword up with the man on it. She flicked her wrist and the man and all of the blood on the sword was thrown off. She turned to look at them with a confused face.

"That was it?" She asked. With a sigh she slid her sword back in its sheath and it disappeared. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, but maybe it was a good thing it wasn't. After all I did use most of my power trying to beat the douche bag that thought it would be a good idea to throw me into some other world. God, I am sooo fucking pissed about that!" She was about to go on another rant when she looked back to see every single person with a look of shock and horror on their face. She frowned.

"Don't look at me like that. I simply wiped the enemy out. You would have done the same but it just would have taken a while." She said, getting a little uncomfortable.

"Well that was just….inhuman." the guy from before breathed. She was going to tell him she wasn't human but then thought back to the time she was human and found out about demons. It might be a good idea to just keep that to her.

"Well, I am just that skilled." She said with a smile. "Alright Minato I think we should go check on your little chibi's to make sure they are alright." She said.

"Yeah….let's umm…let's go." He said in a weak voice, he also had a dazed look on his face. "Men return to the village and get healed. I will return shortly." Minato said. He turned to Kagome. "Alright, so I sent them back to attack from behind. They really should be fine until we get there." He said with a small smile. "There are still many men out there that need to be found, so let's hurry." With that he shot off to where the kids were.

When we got there we didn't see anybody but the enemies.

"Where are they? Did they get captured?" He asked. Kagome spread her senses. They weren't here; they were about a mile away.

"No, they aren't here; they haven't even been here yet." Kagome said concentrating. "They are battling some people about a mile from here. Let's wipe these guys out and go help them. You can do it this time since I stole all the glory the last time." She said with a smirk. He pulled out a kunai and smirked back. He flashed out of there and killed the people. You could see him kill, and it took like 5 minutes but she was pleased. He flashed to the front of the bush, breathing a little heavily but not much. She smiled.

"That was pretty impressive…for a human." She said. Minato just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He said.

"Oi, I want to get there faster so hop on my back." Kagome said turning around and squatting, waiting for him to get on.

"What? No! I'm the guy; you should be getting on _my _back!" He said. Then he blushed after he said that. She just turned around with eyes filled with amusement. She was obviously trying to hold a smile.

"Just get on, I won't tell anybody." She said. Her voice quivering with a laugh trying to come out.

"No." He said.

"Look, I'm trying to make this less awkward for you, so you can either get on my back or I will pick you up myself." She said.

"Fine just never mention this again, if people find out that the Hokage was taking piggy back rides from a girl…" He never finished, a blush spreading across his face.

"Well if they do say anything I will make them bend over, and I will shove my-" She got cut off by Minato.

"Okay! Just don't finish that sentence, or tell anyone." He said.

"Ahh, I would never dream of it. So hop on." She said. He got on all awkwardly and as soon as he was secure she buzzed off. They got to the kids in 5 seconds. Then she let go of Minato's legs successfully making him hit the ground, not ready for it. He just looked up at her with his mouth open. He mouthed a 'wow' not even bothering to speak.

"Damn it. It took 5 seconds. I'm getting slower" Kagome muttered.

"Whaa? You just cleared a mile in 5 _seconds._ That's-" He was cut off by Rin screaming Obito's name. They looked to see Kakashi standing on a pile of rocks with his hand reached down. Kagome sniffed the air and smelled that one boy's blood. The rocks started crumbling so she ran to the rock pit and down the hole. She saw Obito about to be crushed by a whole bunch of rocks so she spun around and used her poison whip. (A/N: Think when Sesshomaru killed all those wolves with his whip and he spun around and around.) The rocks around them smashed to pieces, including the one that was on the boy.

"Minato! One of your students is severely injured. Take care of the enemy's then get your blonde ass over here, and hurry up." Kagome yelled. She knelt down besides Obito.

"Can you talk?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes." He mumbled, his one open eye drooping.

"Alright well the right side of his body is crushed and he's leaving us fast." Kagome said. She looked up to see Minato with a small tear in the corner of his eye. His face was blank though and you had to have good eyes to catch it. "I will heal him, but you three need to move away." She said totally serious. The three of them backed away. Rin and Kakashi had tears streaking down their faces.

Kagome shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. She shut her eyes and started to glow pink and soon she and Obito were in a pink and purple sphere that extended outwards. They saw the cuts on Obito's face heal, and heard his crushed bones cracking back together. The glow eventually faded and Obito opened his eyes.

Rin and Kakashi gasped when they saw that he had two eyes instead of one. How? Was she that good of a healer? Obito looked up to Kagome and saw her warm smile on him. His eyes widened, she was beautiful! Was she the angel who was supposed to bring him to heaven too?

"I'm glad to see that you are alright Obito. We came just in time." She said. Rin and Kakashi just looked relieved. Minato looked at Kagome with wonder. 'First she kills a whole bunch of people in like 3 seconds, then she runs a mile in 5 seconds, and _then_ she heals Obito after he was crushed by a boulder?' Minato thought. She's more like an angel than a demon.

Obito stood up and tested his strength. He was completely healed! Even his chakra was restored. He looked down to Kagome to say thank-you, but she passed out before he had the chance. Minato and Obito quickly checked to see if she was alright. She was fine, just exhausted.

"Ah that was expected, she did a lot today and we still don't know how much energy she used before she came here. From what I saw it looked like she was in the middle of a battle." Minato said. He picked her up and his eyes widened. She was extremely light. Did this girl eat _anything_? He sighed.

"Let's go." With that they headed back to the village thinking about what was to come when Kagome woke up. Maybe she would tell them where she was from and what she was doing before she got there. All they knew was that things were going to be pretty interesting in Kanoha soon…

**Finished! So this one was more serious than the last, but it still had **_**some**_** funny parts to it. Yes this is a Kagome/Minato pairing. It's supposed to be more humorous than romantic, but it is a romance story….so pretty much a funny romance. I really don't want to make this story a serious tragedy blah blah, you get what I mean…it's supposed to be more fun for me and hopefully you. I wanted to take a break from my serious fics for once. Oh and I'm also doing requests! If you want some type of scene to happen then write me some ideas and I will try to make it into a chapter. Like I said, more of a fun fic. Hope you enjoyed though! See ya! Oh and I already have chapter three written I just need to type it and then post it so your suggestions I would start writing in chapter 4.**

**-Demonmiko14**


End file.
